There's A Fine, Fine Line
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  While Elphie and Fiyero are in the Forest during As Long As You're Mine, Glinda thinks about her relationship with Fiyero.  Set to the song There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q.


Disclaimer - I own nothing of Wicked or Avenue Q. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics**_ are song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to the song There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q and thought that it would make a cool song fic.

Summary: AU: While Elphie and Fiyero are in the Forest during As Long As You're Mine, Glinda thinks about her relationship with Fiyero. Set to the song There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q.

Genre: General

Rating: K

* * *

Glinda watched from the window of her dorm room at Shiz as Elphie and Fiyero disappeared into the forest surrounding Shiz. Feeling tears in her eyes, she walked down the stairs to the small cafeteria to see Boq and Nessa at one of the tables, holding hands and talking in low voices.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend.  
There's a fine, find line between reality and pretend.  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._" Glinda sang, exiting the cafeteria and walked back up to the room she shared with Elphaba. She didn't want to stay at Shiz if her heart was going to be broken - she was stronger than that.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie.  
And there's a fine, fine line between 'you're wonderful' and 'goodbye.'  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time._" Glinda crooned, folding all of her dresses neatly into her big suitcase and snapped it shut. Brushing tears out of her eyes, she wrote a note to Elphie letting her know that she had decided to go back home.

She was just about to board the carriage to take her out of Shiz, when someone came running toward her.

"Miss Glinda - Elphaba in the forest - Fiyero hurt - come quickly." the person - a friend of Fiyero's - Glinda couldn't place his name - panted. Glinda closed her eyes and her bubble formed around her.

"What shall we do with your luggage?" the carriage driver asked. Glinda shouted the address of her parents place before the bubble rose too high in the sky.

"_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away…  
Oh…_" Glinda sang as the bubble took her to the forest. She could see Elphaba crying over Fiyero's dead body. Glinda took a deep breath as the bubble landed. She stepped out and ran to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. Elphaba pushed her away and continued to cry, slowly melting.

"Elphie! Your tears-" Glinda started to say, but was too late. Her friend had melted and her ex-fiancée was dead. She crouched next to Fiyero and took him in her arms.

"_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime…_" Glinda crooned into Fiyero's ear, her tears dripping onto his cheeks. She traced his features with her fingers, hoping that he would be alive.

"Fiyero, if you're still alive, I want you to know I love you, but I want you to be with Elphaba. We don't deserve each other. I'm sorry." Glinda whispered, throwing herself on top of Fiyero.

"_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._" Glinda sang, feeling fresh tears in her eyes. Getting up, she closed her eyes and pictured her bubble in her head. It appeared and without a backward glance, she headed home to her Momsie and Popsicle.

A week later was Fiyero's funeral. Glinda decided to go, but instead of wearing her pink or blue dresses, she chose a plain black dress with a headscarf and black gloves. She had worn the dress once before at a friend of her's funeral before attending Shiz.

She knew that Fiyero was in a better place, as was Elphie. She hoped that the two of them spent the rest of their days together and hopefully one day, Glinda would join them.


End file.
